Only in Konaha!
by 4get
Summary: re-edited. silly little story, with a hint of crack. you will grow to love it . couple of crack pairings in the future. working on NaruHina, ShikaIno,and kibaSaku right now. please read and enjoy and don't 4get to leave a review! :
1. Part 1! study date

**It's a Konaha Academy Fan-fic!**

**disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto :(

Ps. - Like some of you have noticed (again) I did some editing. ENJOY!!!- Re-edited 01-14-09

**A/N**: The characters in Konaha just finished JR. ninja level at the ninja academy and are about to become chunin. The story takes place a week before the final exams. They are about 16 years old and up.

**Part 1: study date**

"Damn it! I am ganna fail the exams! I didn't study for at all!" Naruto yelled franticly and received the scary glares from an annoyed Sakura.

"Of course you are Naruto. Because instead of studying, you and Kiba-kun chose to spend all your time partying!" Sakura found the need to explain.

"Hey! ...those were some wicked parties Sakura," Kiba interrupted the arguing. "Right Naruto?" he asked Naruto who genuinely seamed concern for the first time in his life...

"Yeah, they were _great_, but I'm still ganna fail and so are you!" Naruto almost shoved his finger up Kiba's nose.

"I don't think so dude." Kiba said as he pushed Naruto's hand away "My buddy, Akamaru, and I are experts at studying at the last minute".

Naruto jaws dropped in disbelieve 'I can't believe you Kiba we were supposed to fail together!'… Naruto wept inside.

Hinata suddenly came out of nowhere "umm… Naruto-Kun? ... I can help you study… if you want" she offered to an even more worried Naruto who seemed to instantly lit-up.

"Why, thanks Hinata-Chan! …But, are you sure? I mean, I don't want to waist your time or anything." he said as he scratched at his messy blond hair.

"Hai… it's ok Naruto-kun … I want to help you …really..." Hinata tried not to stutter and she played at her hair trying to hide her rosy blush.

"Well I really appreciate it! Hinata-Chan, you're the best!" Naruto said pumping his fist in the air "you can come to my house after school" he invited.

"Hai… that would be fine…Naruto-kun." Hinata said nervously. She had been invited to friend houses before, but never Naruto's, and the reason she felt so nervous was because Naruto was her biggest crush.

"Hey, Sakura?…" Naruto interrogated with curiosity "how come you're not as nice as Hinata-Chan? … I mean your smart and all; _you _could've helped me study." Naruto pause for a moment and gave it a second thought "but then again, who would want help from a girl who is always beating and screaming at guys?"… Bad move.

Sakura twitched at Naruto's remark and slowly turned to face him in the most utterly creepy way. Naruto sweat dropped anxiously when he realized he had awoken Sakura's anger. He knew what was coming. That's when Sakura lifted her arm and hit him across the head.

"Ow! See what I mean!?"

**-**

While Sakura was beating the living crap out of Naruto, Hinata turned around blushing at what Naruto had said about her.

'He thinks I'm nice!' she thought to her self as she played with her fingers, she was more than overjoyed. Kiba noticed her reaction and approached her.

"Say, Hinata-chan, when are you going to tell him?" Kiba asked her. "Wha… what do you mean Kiba-Kun?" She responded.

Hinata was surprised and acted like she didn't know what he was talking about.

"Oh come on Hina-Chan, it is so obvious you like him. But he's such a clueless moron and can't even guess it…" Kiba stated. "Listen, I care about you and it would be my pleasure to get you two together, and Akamaru will help, too!" Kiba offered.

Sakura seized her beating on Naruto the moment she herd Kiba say that. Naruto was to busy tending to his bruises to hear anything.

"Oh come on Ino, you couldn't even fool a fool with that disguise. Every one knows Kiba would never say something like that!"

And with a poof of smoke Ino appeared before everyone's eyes

"Thanks a lot _**forehead**_! You just blew my cover! You ruined my whole plan Sakura!" Ino wailed at Sakura 'hope you're happy' she mumbled that last part and crossed her arms. Kiba walked into the classroom a bit confused. What the hell was Ino doing in his sit? And to think he had just stepped out of the classroom for a few seconds!

"Hey Ino, get of my sit!" he demanded.

"Fine!" Ino told him, and then turned to Hinata to give her a wink. Ino was still going to continue with her plan. Hinata nodded.

The bell rang and every body ran to and out the door. Hinata and Naruto were always the last ones to leave. Hinata would always take her time gathering her things and she would always push her chair in. Naruto would either stay because he would fall a sleep during class or because he was being scold and lectured by the teacher. However, Sakura stayed this time; she wanted to talk to Hinata. Naruto had left early because he needed to find his scrolls and be ready to study with Hinata.

Meanwhile in the classroom Sakura asked Hinata. "Hinata-Chan likes Naruto, right?"

"Um… yes…" the shy girl nodded.

They walked out the classroom and continued down the hallway.

"Sooo…" Sakura broke the silence "are you nervous about the big study date?"

"study….**D-DATE**!?"… Hinata panicked.

**-**

**-**

**-**

"A… date? …it's not a date! I'm just going to help him study" Hinata tried to convince her self. Naruto would never have a date with her.

"Well he did suggest the whole thing, didn't he?" Sakura reasoned.

"…" Hinata thought about it.

"You know with the whole 'come over my house' thing" Sakura clarified.

"Well he did..." Hinata couldn't argue back.

"Then it's a date! But don't worry, all you have to do is keep your cool if you get nervous" Sakura tried to advice her.

"Uhm… ok… I'll… do that," Hinata said as she ran off to meet Naruto at his house.

-

Hinata was very nervous. It was the first time she would be alone with a boy especially alone with Naruto. She gathered up her courage and her scrolls and knocked on the door. She was feeling rather confident, but right when Naruto opened the door and greeted her-_"sooo…" Sakura broke the silence "are you nervous about the big study date?"_ – she remembered what Sakura had asked. Indeed she was nervous and felt as all her confidence drained out of her; she nervously stepped in. When she entered she couldn't help but notice that there was a table set with diner served for two.

'so it is a date?' Hinata examined the area closer: there were two bowls filled with ramen, a nice set of chopsticks on top, red napkins to the side and two fluffy pillows to where they would sit.

"Well… I guess you know why I left early this time" Naruto revealed.

"This…this is really nice Naruto… but you… didn't have to" Hinata tried to be courteous.

"Sure I did! I want to show you how much I appreciate your help" Naruto said and Hinata blushed.

-

So the afternoon passed by as they both ate and studied. It was 8:00 pm. now…

"Oh my, it's so late … I …I got to go", Hinata panicked "but umm… did you understand every thing … I mean … w-was I any…. help?" she stuttered blushing…

"Yeah! ... You're a great teacher Hina-chan!" Naruto gave her a hug and a small kiss on her cheek. Hinata was so stunned and embarrassed that her blush could put Sakura's hair to shame.

When Hinata left all she could think about was what a great time she had with Naruto. This had been her firs date with him and she still couldn't believe he had kissed her… on the cheek, but it was still a kiss. This was her happiest day yet!

-

Next up!: the exams! … and a picnic??


	2. Part 2! final exams and a picnic!

**Part 2: final exams and a picnic!**

-1 week later -

Finally, the day of the final exams had arrived! Naruto seemed nervous about the written portion, but after Hinata had tutored him for some days, he gained a lot of confidence. Hinata really knew her stuff lucky for Naruto

Many genin were able to pass the written portion of the exam, even Naruto passed with flying colors, but many failed miserably in the survivable and hand-to-hand combat. The entire trainee had each been separated for the last two parts and expected to fight another ninja of jonin level to determine if they would pass or fail. Fortunately, our little fox boy was able to pass this part of the exam, along with all of his friends.

The exams ended and they honorably received the titles of chunin. Naruto was full of joy and gratitude toward Hinata. If it hadn't been for her he would have most likely failed. Naruto hastily thought of something to show her his gratitude. After ripping a flower from the ground and scribbling something on a small piece of paper he approached her. Naruto quickly handed the flower to Hinata and disappeared.

Hinata had been a little taken back by his quick action that it took her time to acknowledge the note attached to the flower. When she finally did, she opened, and it read:

_**Thank you so much Hinata-chan!**_

_**I wouldn't have done it with out you!**_

_**I just want to let you know that you are the best!!!**_

_**Ps. will you go to the 'new chunin greeting' dance with me?**_

_**For your answer, meet me at the park. Some of our friends are meeting up for a picnic :)**_

_**, Naruto **_

From a distance, Ino watched Hinata read the note; she quickly went into plan mode, used her jutsu to take over Hinata's body, read the note and threw a big grin across her face… Some time later Hinata woke up from Ino's jutsu after effect with a 'WTF?' look on her face.

"What happened?" Hinata wondered to her self and looked around. She noticed people looking at her strangely and even a couple who stopped to stare every other moment. Why no one stopped to actually help her or even ask her if she was ok, vexed her. Either way, she tried to hide her embarrassment as she got up and dusted her self off. She suddenly remembered Naruto's invitation and ran home. She needed to get ready; she had to go meet Naruto.

**-**

Hinata made her way home. She needed to change attire to go see Naruto at the park…but little did she know she was being fallowed…..

Hinata Rushed into the Hyuga house and changed as fast as she could master. She switched from her brown to black caprice pants along with her purple to black net shirt. She also decided to change from her purple coat to her creamy one. She quickly combed her shoulder length hair in plaice and rushed out. Hinata maid her way strait to the park, still unaware that some one was following her…

"What on earth is she wearing?" whispered a voice from the shadows "she will never get far with him if she keeps_ hiding_ under her coat! Alas that's why I'm here!" Claimed the mysterious shadow as it pumped its fist in the air and soon an evil grin crawled across its face…

Hinata slowed her pace down as the park came in to view. She gave a confident smile. She didn't feel nervous at all! well duh! After hanging around the #1 hipper active ninja, some of that stuff had to rub off on her. But suddenly, all she saw was darkness…

"Hinata, my friend, it's time to put my plan in to action!" Hinata said.

'Lets see what needs changing here? ...' Ino thought inside Hinata.

"Well the zipper could most definitely be brought down a little" she made Hinata say as she pulled down the zipper of her coat.

'Wow apart from this she did a pretty good job...nice shaping Capri…tight net shirt…makes me wonder if she even needs my helps?' and just like that Ino undid her jutsu and returned to her body. Hinata hit the floor and Ino rushed to help her up.

"Ow … it seems… I have been… fainting…. a lot lately … thank you Ino-chan…" Hinata thanked Ino.

"No problem … just be more careful. Take care of your self, you hear?" Ino said as she repeatedly screamed 'I'm so sorry Hinata!!!' over and over again inside her head. She really couldn't tell her that she was medaling in her life to that level. No way, that was a big no-no.

"Any way I just thought I could help you today. You know I promised I would help you get together with Naruto and everything" Ino tried to find an excuse for being there.

"Oh …ok…ano…thank you… but I think I fine right now…" Hinata timidly replied.

"Well then, I guess you don't need me. Then I'll see you around" Ino said before waiving goodbye and walking away.

"… um bye Ino-chan" Hinata smiled as she said good bye 'Ino was acting strange today… well, what ever… oh my! It's late. I need to hurry up!' Hinata realized and rushed to the park.

-

When Hinata arrived at the park she was surprised to find that Kiba, Neji, Sakura and Shikamaru were there as well. She had forgotten that Naruto was not the only one who was going to be there. Suddenly, she felt more self-conscious because everybody had turned to stared. She was definitely still not used to too many eyes on her. Gradually she realized that everyone was still staring at and then noticed what they were exactly staring at. The zipper of her coat was way lower that normal, reveling much more than every one was used to, and leaving very little for that imagination…This was definitely not the Hinata they knew. Something was very wrong but nobody truly wanted to point it out. Every one simply greeted her.

"Hey Hinata, what's up?"

"Uh… um, hi..." Hinata didn't know where to hide. For one, she was as red as a tomato, and second, she was practically flashing all her friends… in her own thoughts any way. She actually looked pretty normal, just not all that covered up.

Naruto came up to her to personally greet her.

" Hello Hinata-chan. For a second I thought you weren't going to come…I'm glad you did... You look nice, by the way" he said and Hinata flustered up. Naruto then walked her to the nearest tree which was close to one of the picnic tables.

"Um… so... ano, what do you say?" Naruto asked sheepishly with one of his hands rubbing the back of his neck.

"Oh…. Aa…You mean… um …yes!" Hinata led out with a smile.

"Aww…" Kiba said after he had so rudely spied on the couple and decided he wanted to teas them. "Narutos' got a girlfriend!" Kiba continued. Hinata and Naruto blushed endlessly.

"It's not like that idiot!!" Naruto argued.

"Kiba knock it of! Will ya'? And stop teasing my cousin" Neji appeared "even though they do look _cute_ together" Neji joined in with the teasing.

Sakura was getting pretty annoyed just listening to their childish game "will the both of you stop!? If you guys keep it up none of you will get any food!" Sakura sounded pretty serious "except you Akamaru … you can have all the food you want…" she told the puppy as she cradled it in her arms. They stopped and Kiba took a quick glance at Sakura, and for a second thought of how right she looked holding his puppy.

'So damn cute!' he fantasized. But he had much better things to do than fantasize a bout the girl, whom he would never admit, he had been crushing on since they were little. No way! He would rather pull pranks and mess around with her than ever say he practically loved her, and that was exactly what he had planed for the day; plainly mess around and pull pranks on people.

-

After much shenanigans and after the group had finished eating, everything was cleaned up.

"So did you have a good time?" Neji asked, particularly trying to make conversation with his friend Shikamaru. Shika only lay down on the grass and looked up at the stars (He loved staring at the stars). Mean while Kiba had found a bottle of sake '… oh yeah! ... We can have fun with this…' he thought with a huge grin and turned to Neji to whisper his mischievous plan. Both turned to Shikamaru who seemed not to have noticed the malice scheme his friends had come up with. Kiba handed Shikamaru a soda, which unknowingly to him had been mixed with most of the sake.

"Here Shikamaru, one of these will feel so refreshing in this weather" Kiba offered.

"...Troublesome…" Shikamaru murmured but took the soda and chugged the whole thing down. Not even a minute ad passed when Shikamaru blacked-out. A laughing Neji slipped some dark shades on him to make it seem like he was simply laying there. No one would notice. It was all too great!

Soon every one left to their perspective homes leaving poor Shikamaru behind. (Poor Shika!).

-

4get: What will happen to Shikamaru?? Tune in for the next chapter of Konaha is troublesome! (Coming soon!) lol

review!


	3. Part 3! the celestial being

**Part 3: the celestial being **

Ino was taking her routine late night walk. She was passing through the park when she noticed a feign figure lying on the ground. Out of curiosity she decided to investigate. Once she was near enough she was surprised to find Shikamaru lying there on the grass. Probably stargazing or something of the sort she thought to her self

"Hey Shikamaru-kun!" she greeted. He didn't respond but Ino knew it wasn't unlikely either. Sometimes he flat-out ignored her.

She couldn't help her self as she got near and sat next to him. She had so many confused feelings. She was sure she still loved Sasuke, but lately her team mate had been making her feel things she had never felt before. God was she confused!

"What you doing so late at night? You usually don't stay out here this late …" Ino made another attempt to start conversation, and yet, he stayed quiet. Ino sweat dropped. Even though she knew he didn't Shikamaru didn't like to talk much because he found it troublesome, this was just too much!

"Hey! Shikamaru !!! I'm talking to you here! Don't just ignore me!" Ino yelled at his direction. "I said: hey!" and Ino threw a punch… If only she new that Shikamaru was very well passed out…

Unexpectedly Shikamaru steered and slowly began to wake up. "Where am I?" he softly questioned, and the pain suddenly came like hammers banging on drums. "Argh my head…" Shikamaru raised his hands to massage his temple.

Intrigued, and at same time worried, Ino scoot closer to him. "Are you ok Shikamaru?" Ino asked him. Shikamaru stirred a little more and his head unintentionally ended on her lap.

"Are you a celestial being?" Shikamaru asked her as he observed her with fascination through half closed eyes. "Uh-" Ino blushed madly and was more or less stunned but before she could say anything Shikamaru passed-out again. Her blush persisted when she couldn't help the though of how right it felt to have his head resting on her lap. Timidly she reached his face and softly caressed it.

"I can't just leave him here…." Ino reasoned with her self. She got up from the spot she was sitting and gathered some strength to carry him to his apartment.

-

Once she was inside she laid him down on his couch, because she didn't know where his room was and she didn't want to carry him trough out his apartment searching for it. After letting out a sight she took the time to look around his living room. It was messy, she noticed; scrolls were scattered all trough out his living room and probably the rest of his apartment. Proof of how much he actually studied. Ino sighted once again and began to fix his place up a little.

Now that she had nothing to do she began to wonder if anything was wrong with Shikamaru. She had found him knocked out in the middle of the park. He had been rambling things…like calling her a celestial being. Ino blushed just remembering that. Some thing had to be wrong with him…

'Me, a celestial being?? Ha!' Ino mused to her self. Shikamaru would have never called her that if he was in his right mind. To him she was simply the troublesome nagging woman.

Ino made her way to Shikamaru kneeling down on the floor so she could contemplate his sleeping face "Shikamaru, what's wrong with you?..." she whispered as she drew soft circles on his forehead with her finger. That's when he sighted and the subtle hint of alcohol hit her nose

'Alcohol??' …and suddenly it all made sense. 'Could it be that Shikamaru is drunk??'

Ino was at loss. The Shikamaru she knew rarely drank… let alone get drunk like that. What could have been his reason for drinking himself unconscious? Ino tried to think of many reasons but it all made no sense. She would have to ask him next morning.

After a small though, Ino headed to the kitchen from where she retrieved a couple of pain killers and a glass of water. She placed them on the small coffee table where Shikamaru would notice. He would need it in the morning… and with that, she left

**-**

(The next day)

Ino was worried, Shikamaru had missed school. If it had been any other day it would have been fine, but it was the last day of school. Not that it was necessary to attend but she had summoned a clone to search for him and he was no where to be found, he wasn't even in his apartment. 'Has he left on a mission?' she wondered 'no, it's the week of the dance and it's the last day of the school. There are no missions for the week…' she remembered.

Growing more concern, she decided to check back to his apartment. He was definitely not on the couch where she had left him. She did notice, though, that the pills she had left him were gone. A suddenly grunt alerted Ino. It had come from somewhere in the apartment. She searched each room carefully until she found him lying inside one of them, _on. a. bed_. God, did she ever feel stupid for not having searched the rooms before… She came near him to see if he was all right.

"Shikamaru-kun, how are you doing?" Ino asked in a soft voice.

"Urgh …" Shikamaru grunted as he slowly opened his eyes. "Angel… you're… back…" he said in a husky voice, Ino flushed up. This was the second time Shikamaru had said something crazy like that. She was sure he didn't mean any of it. he was definitely woozy from the medicine.

"Come on Shika! Get up … it's the last day of school and you have to be there no matter what" Ino tried to find an excuse to ditch the awkwardness.

After a little trouble and struggling, Ino was able to help Shikamaru to school and she helped him though out the day and gave him more pills for his headaches. After a while and after Shikamaru felt much recovered, she decided to ask him about the day before…

"Why were you drunk last night?" Ino tried to make it sound like a casual question.

"Drunk?" Shikamaru was confused "I was drunk?!" and very surprised as well. "I thought I had just woken up sick ... troublesome! …" Shikamaru sighted.

"You mean you don't remember?? Well you where drunk all right. I found you passed-out in the middle of the park too"

Now it was clearer to her that Shikamaru hadn't gotten himself drunk. She knew him too well. He would never do something like that.

'The park…' Shikamaru, being the genius he is, didn't take long to figure out that his so called buddies had played a prank on him.

"Those guys are going to die… but it would be a drag… kuso ... what ever…" Shikamaru mumbled to himself.

"Any way I'm glad you seam well now, I was kind of worried ..." Ino said honestly and Shikamaru turned his head to hide a small blush… "yeah…"

Indeed, Shikamaru was blushing. What guy in his healthy mind wouldn't? There she was a hot, sexy, and gorgeous girl who so happened to be worried about him…Then again this was his steam mate; of course she would worry.

'Damn it Shikamaru! Get it straight. this is Ino we are talking about! When has she truly cared?...'

"Shika?.." Ino wondered why Shikamaru was staring.

'All that she ever thinks about is that _Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke!_" Shikamaru felt sick just thinking about it. She would never have eyes for anyone else. "… sche…..troublesome … but then again why is she looking at me like that?...'

Damn those hormones… they had been affecting Shikamaru for a long time now, making him develop "special" feelings for the troublesome woman in team 10. He had all ways found it a drag but he could never deny that he had cared for Ino in the past… but now…things were different. He desired her, he wanted her and he would get jealous of any man who came near her… let alone lay eyes on her. If Shikamaru hadn't been born naturally lazy, just about half of Konaha's men would have been dead by now. It was about time Shikamaru did something about it, and it would have to be before she ran off with that cocky Uchiha.

'The dance is coming up…' he thought 'I can ask her to come with me… man what a drag… this troublesome woman and the things she makes me do…' Shikamaru thought lazily. Yes, they were troublesome, this feelings that Shikamaru could call love.

"Hey Ino… I'm feeling better. I can manage my next class alone … just meet me up after school, there is something I want to ask you..."

"Umm, ok Shika-kun…if you say so…" Ino hesitated to say but she had to leave him alone some time, right? So she turned around and left for her next class.

Shikamaru only stared after her 'Shika-kun?.. Since when does she call me that?' Shikamaru wondered "Maybe she's going delusional" he murmured to himself. 'Do I even stand a chance?? … Let's just hope no one else has made a move … man what a drag…' …even in his thought he sounded lazy. Yes, Shikamaru just couldn't get any more exited than that. Anything other than that would have meant that the end of the world was here…. (A/n: so true… I love that lazy bum).

* * *

4get: Shikamaru has set his mind to ask Ino to the welcoming dance. Will he be able to do it?? What will happen??.

Tune in next week for the next chapter:" YOU. ME. DANCE."… lol

don't forget to review! :)


	4. Part 4! You Me Dance

**PART 4: You. Me. Dance **

The school day passed, the classes ended and this is where we find our lazy friend waiting for his troublesome woman- … err … did I say woman? I mean- for his troublesome friend to cross the street.

Ino had practically rushed to see him after school: Until it hit her. Why in hell was she so excited to meet up with Shikamaru all of a sudden? She had never cared before… so why now?

He sapphire eyes grew wide at a sudden realization: she was practically killing her self over him. 'Oh my god…!' she panicked…'I like Shikamaru! - how the hell am I suppose to face him now!?' yes, Ino was definitely freaking out. "What am I going to do?! 'oh god-, oh god-, oh god-!'" …and yes, she was also hyperventilating. She was going trough one of her common drama queen episodes again; maybe one of the reasons why nobody had asked her to the dance…yet.

Shikamaru liked _that_ about her, though. How else would he to complain about something if there nothing to complain about? Ino was _that _something, and Shikamaru had long since realized that he liked to complain.

With out knowing how or realizing why, Ino found her self walking up to Shikamaru, Damn… she wanted to die…

Ino's face flustered and she held her scrolls close to her, as if that would help her calm down. Fux… Ino was screwed and she knew it. Sooner or later Shikamaru would notice her strange behavior and would suspect something was up. Why did she have to realize she liked him right before she came to meet him? For all she knew he probably didn't even like her. She _was_ the troublesome woman, right?

Shikamaru noticed Ino coming near. He stiffened. God… she just reminded him of an angel … with her creamy skin, golden hair, seraph blue eyes… she was beautiful and he knew that if he stared any longer he would start blushing.

'I'm a guy for god's sake!' Shikamaru was determined not to blush. "Took you long enough" and he had no time to waste. He was going to ask her what he wanted and he was going to ask her now….He tried to keep his cool "any way Ino, do you have date for the dance?"

God he had done it! He had really done it! To think that those words would ever come out of his mouth… maybe it was the end of the world!

Ino's eyes widen for the nth time that day… had he really just asked that?

'Did he just ask me out?' she wondered and didn't know what to say. "I... ah... I do- don't …" Ino stuttered out.

Shikamaru had definitely scored big time! She was so free for the taking. He was not going to hesitate.

"That means_ I'll_ take you." Shikamaru stated.

The girl was shocked, more or less, but she was not about to let her self be taken advantage of. "Wait- what?!"

"You. Me. Dance. Don't make it any more troublesome..." he ushered her.

"Hey-" Ino didn't get to finish her sentence.

"I'll pick you up at 6:00" he said and with that he turned around and didn't wait for any more objections.

He left the stunned girl there all while growing a satisfactory smirk. Poor Ino, he hadn't even given her a chance to agree, not that she would have objected. Actually she had been waiting for a certain raven- haired boy to ask, but Ino felt happy, which convinced her all the more of what she was feeling for Shikamaru. To heck with Sasuke! What Sasuke?!

'Shikamaru… right now… It just feels right…' Ino smiled.

-

Ino had been smiling there like an idiot the entire day. She was so cough up in her own little world that she didn't even notice the many people making comments of how she had finally lost her mind. It probably wasn't until very late that she realized that she was in major trouble: She had completely and most utterly forgotten to buy a special dress for the special occasion!

"Holly crap! I need to find Sakura, we must go shopping!" Ino yelled, scaring the crap out of innocent passing pedestrians.

It hadn't taken Ino long to find Sakura. Let's just say she was one of those poor pedestrians minding her own business when Ino decided to scream and scare the hell out of the world. Now, they were in Konaha's shopping center both looking for the perfect dress because lucky for Ino, Sakura didn't quite have anything ready for the dance. The fact that Sakura didn't have a date for the dace could have been one of the big reasons why she hadn't bought a dress yet. Now, to know why, that could be a great other story. But, Naruto had said it before, this woman wasn't very nice and she never held back the chance to hit a guy… could it be that guys were afraid to ask her? Any way, she was not going to let that stop her from going to the dace! Hell, she would pick out the sexiest dress in the store and have the grates of time of her life at the dance.

'Boys! -Who needs them?!' she smugly thought to her self.

it was not like she was expecting some one specific to come along to finally ask her. No, definitely not that annoying jerk that always played pranks on her. that irritating bastard that loved making her life impossible along with his cute little puppy. (A/n: yes, to me Akamaru will for ever be a cute little puppy!) That jerk that would give and get all her attention to the point that she couldn't stop thinking about him… damn, she was in it deep….Poor girl, she was in denial…

'That jerk!'

-

After many fitted dresses and 4 hours of searching, Ino was about to give up! There was just no dress that pleased her. One dress would be too tight and another too loose. One would be too skanky the other too ruffled and others made her wonder what Shikamaru would think of them. God she was pathetic… how could she have not noticed how obsessed she was with Shikamaru. it had even gotten to the point where she cared about his opinion!

Any way, I no couldn't find a dress but just when she was about to call out to Sakura, for help or to leave, she spotted a silky purple fabric sticking out between the hangers and it appeared to be a long dress. Something in the back of her head just gave her the gut feeling that this was the dress she had been looking for. She hadn't hesitated when she reached out for the dress. Now that she was looking at it she knew that this was the dress. It was a long lovely, back-v-cut, silky violet dress; it seemed as if it had been specially made for her. Ino almost cried out of happiness. It was over. It was finally over.

'These long agonizing hours of searching had been worth it after all!' Ino sang in her mind out of sheer delight.

Sakura had actually been very successful in her search. She had found a beautiful, white, sleeveless Chinese dress with pink Sakura-prints and nice long slits at the sides that reached up to her thigh. In short words: it was sexy, Very sexy indeed…

**-**

The day had finally arrived. The day that all the graduating genin were waiting for, it was the day of the new chunin welcoming dance! (A/n: I know it sounds gay but w/e)

This is where we find our frantic little drama queen trying her best to finish getting ready. Shikamaru would arrive any minute now and she wanted to look perfect for him. Not that he would care, but that's just how Ino was; every detail counted.

It was a quarter to 6 and she was already standing at the very top of her stairway just waiting for that door bell to ring and at 6 o'clock sharp she herd the ring of the bell. Ino rushed down and almost tripping twice. God, Ino knew it already, but man, she was hopeless… when she fell in love she also made pathetic her best friend…

When she opened the door she couldn't help to stare at the sexy boy who was standing right in front of her. It took her a minute or two to realize it was Shikamaru. She had just been staring at him like a dumb-ass when she realized and her embarrassment was soon revealed by the huge blush that fell on her face. But who could blame her? A guy in a black tux always looks unrecognizably sexy…especially when they hold onto the blazer jacket by a finger so sexily over their shoulder. (A/n: did I forget to mention the olive green vest and pierced ear?...)

'Who would have thought Shikamaru could look so damn hot?...' Ino was mesmerized.

"Ino?" Shikamaru seriously wondered what was wrong with her. he had critically debated if it had been okay to have practically commanded Ino to go with him to the dance. It had actually taken him a lot of gusts just so show up, he had no idea what her reaction would be, but this look … he knew this look very well. He constantly saw that Uchiha guy receiving them by numerous fan girls. Hell yeah! He looked sexy and he knew it!

"Sorry… it's just that you- uh never mind ..." Ino couldn't believe that she was just about to tell him how hot he looked.

"You look beautiful… shall we go?..." Shikamaru said. Ino showed a quick blush and headed out the door.

"MOM, I'LL BE BACK AT TWELVE! 'K?" Ino yelled across her home and in the far distance Ino could hear her mom saying: "o.k. Honey!"

-

Naruto had been really happy that Hinata had accepted to go to the dance with him, heck he was psyched! This time around about three years ago he would have probably wanted Sakura to be there with him but after many tries and many rejections he had decided to give up. But once he was free he couldn't help to notice the timid raven haired girl that looked so cute and fragile when she blushed. It had actually taken him some time to realize he was the constant cause of her blushes; this brought him some sort of unplaced sense of power which made him happy in a twisted way. He knew what those blushes meant; someone liked him, and he wasn't about to complain. That gave him a good enough reason to give her a try. Liking or looking at other class mates couldn't be so bad. After all, he didn't what Sakura anymore.

He had walked straight in to the road of destiny … at least, that was the way he felt about her now made him think: he had met with destiny. He just knew that they had been made for each other. She made him happy (unknowingly to her) and he gave her confidence … if that wasn't proof enough, then the world could go ahead and end!

Actually, the whole be my tutor thing had been more or less of an excuse to get to know her more and give way to the chance of making her his girlfriend. Having asked her to the dace was burly the second step of his master plan. Big things were going to happen, very soon, and he would make sure of it.

Hinata was in her own fantasy land floating in the clouds above her price charming …. The price charming that had her with out her even knowing.

-

4get: a hopeless Ino, a sexy Shikamaru, a riled Sakura, a clueless Hinata …and Naruto is scheming plans?? What does all this mean for the next chapter??

The world may never know…. Lol

But seriously, check out the next chapter to see what will happen!


	5. Part 5! Sasuke, Kakashi, and a contract?

**Part 5: Sasuke, Kakashi, and a contract?**

It's a dance, it's crowded and it's loud… to put it simply: it's annoying! At least it's annoying to our lonely stoic raven hair boy.

He was alone sitting at the bar that was provided for the dance. With nothing better to do he had no other choice than to attend a party he didn't even want to be part of. Poor guy, he needed to get a life…He had no date, he was board, and was beginning to regret ever attending this thing. Life sucked!

'If only Naruto had lost that bet!' little emo boy looked angry.

'Stupid Naruto! Why did he pass the finals!?' Yes. Sasuke had lost a bet … sad thing to happen to some one with so much self-pride.

'Hell, if I don't bump into him, it will be his lucky day. I'm going to beat the crap out of him so o bad, he'll regret ever betting me to attend this retarded party.' Sasuke thought as he tightened his fist

But why hadn't he just screwed the bet and do what ever he wanted? Well Sasuke believed in something called honor and reputation. It probably had a little to do with having morals or what ever…

'Speak of the devil' Sasuke thought when she saw Naruto arrived with his pretty date.

'Wait! What?!' Sasuke had to blink twice "the dobe has a date?" he murmured couldn't help to be surprised.

Sasuke could've sworn that he was going to grow old with out ever seeing this happen. Sasuke had thought the idiot was just too immature to ever land a date… and Sasuke had never been proven wrong before.

"Guess there's a first time for everything." He whispered under his breath.

But Sasuke hadn't even seen the end of this day. While Sasuke was taking drink from his cup, right at that moment, Shikamaru and Ino entered the room. Sasuke had almost chocked on his drink and fallen out of his chair and he hadn't been the only one to be surprised. There had almost been an entire stop and silence through out the crowed. A silence that could have made you think a great phenomenon had just occurred.

"Sweet lets party!" If it hadn't been for Naruto's loud mouth the eerie silence would have persisted and, probably, killed Shikamaru and Ino from the uncomfortable atmosphere it created.

Sasuke thought it wise to just recover and wait for a more convenient time to beat up Naruto. He had seen many strange things in his life, but had never dealt with so many at once. He_ was_ Naruto's best friend and It's just natural to deal with strange things on a day to day basis; Naruto with Hinata had been a surprise but, Shikamaru with Ino?

Konaha would take some time to get used to such couple that was not expected to get together. No one thought anyone was ready for this.

'Wasn't Ino chasing after me just last week?' Sasuke thought, still trying to get things strait. "What ever. One fan girl less to deal with I guess. That just means there is only nine-hundred and ninety-nine more left …woopty-dee-doo what a huge difference …" Sasuke murmured sarcastically after finishing his drink.

Sasuke looked around noticing all the different couples, not that there were many but he wanted to know if there were any other surprises in the crowed. Neji and Tenten were sitting in the far distance and if Sasuke hadn't known what he knew he would have probably said: it's about time! …But no, Neji and Tenten weren't dating. They denied it with all their heart. There was nothing going on between them… they were just friends…. or so they thought.

The fact that Neji and Tenten's relationship was so obvious to everyone else except them two pissed-off every citizen in Konaha. It annoyed everyone to the point where a secret oath was made, and that oath stated that everyone was to leave Neji and Tenten alone until they noticed their feelings for each other. No one was to bother them. No one was to pay attention to them. No one was to talk to them! (Only with exceptions). There was even a punishment for whoever broke such apparent oath and even if some one was unaware of it, it wouldn't have mattered. Any one that ever laid eyes on Tenten was never heard of again and strangely all of Neji's fan girls started disappearing one by one. Neji and Tenten swore they were oblivious to the reason and that they had nothing to do with it. This apparent oath was probably one of the many reasons why they were forced to be with each other at the dance.

Sasuke looked on. There were a bunch of people and nothing interesting. Kakashi was at the far distance reading one of his favorite books and ignoring his duty as chaperon. Sasuke didn't care.

'As long as he keeps away those annoying fan girls' Sasuke thought, 'Everything is okay'.

This was Kakashi's job, by the way. Kakashi and Sasuke had made a life time agreement a long time ago and this was the way their contract read:

**I, **Hatake Kakashi**, here by swear to keep away any fan-girls (and fan-boy) that gets near my student, **Uchiha Sasuke_**,**_** as long as he provides all the porn books, videos and magazines that I wish for. **

**X** _Hatake Kakashi._

**I, **Uchiha Sasuke**, here by swear to provide my sensei, **Hatake Kakashi_**,**_** all the porn books, videos and magazines that he wishes for as long as he keeps away any fan-girls (and fan-boy) that gets near me.**

**X **_Uchiha Sasuke._

Kakashi couldn't say no to such a sweet deal.

-

Sasuke ordered a second drink and noticed someone sit on the stool next to him.

"I'll have one too" the girl said to the tender. She seemed annoyed and looked like she didn't want to be at the party just like Sasuke.

"What an annoying party!" she mumbled to herself.

"Tell me about it..." Sasuke decided to start a conversation. There was nothing better to do; he might as well talk with someone who he had something in common with.

"..." The girl didn't seem to want to cooperate much. Sasuke gave it another try. "I'm serious. Tell me about it."

The girl jolted up when she realized that Sasuke was actually trying to talk to her. "Let's just say I'm not a big fan of parties." She said

"I know what you mean…" he informed her "It's nosy and crowded"

"Exactly! Finally, somebody gets it!" she exclaimed.

Sasuke was beginning to like this conversation…

"I'm Temari by the way" she introduced her self

"Sasuke" he stated.

"No way! You're Konaha's heart throb!? You don't seem like all that great of a guy. What do they see in you?!" she asked him.

"I would love to know that my self…" he replied 'seriously! What do they-...?' Sasuke wondered himself.

"There are rumors of you all the way in Suna. I all ways wanted to meet you. Now, I'm not all that impressed." Temari confessed.

"Glad you feel that way. I'm glad you're not a fan-girl" and somewhere in the back of his mind he decided that he could get to like this girl.

"Gee, are they that annoying?" she wondered out loud.

"Just imagine being stalked 24/7 without having a minute to relax because you could be assaulted and sexually molested at any second; it is hell." Sasuke enlighten her.

"Wow…" Temari truly felt sorry for him…

"Any way, why are you stuck in this hell hole?" Sasuke was determined to change topic, if he talked about any more fan-girls he was sure he would gag.

"I'm more like a baby sitter today" she explained "Even though my brother Gaara doesn't need much looking after, but Kankuro such an over protective brother so he forced me to com… gaaah I wish I could die."

What exactly were the Suna brothers doing in this party? One might wonder. To put it simply; Sasuke had not been the only one Naruto had made a bet with…Gaara had underestimated Naruto.

"Wait, did you just say Gaara?" Sasuke suddenly realized.

"Yeah… he's my baby brother… is there a problem?" Temari curiously asked.

"Oh no… none, It's just that here is also rumors about him and his temper around here, too. I just never thought he had siblings" Sasuke was pretty honest.

"But seriously, you're his sister? Exactly how old are you?" Hey… Sasuke was curious, can you blame him?

Temari had to giggle for this one. "I'm about 2 yr. older than every brat in this joint"

"No way, I would have never guessed." Sasuke said coolly before taking another drink from his cup.

**-**

Hell yeah it was a party and Ino was going to make sure she would enjoy every minute of it. Shikamaru had actually been a real gentleman so far and at this very moment she was sitting with Hinata and Naruto in a table, Kiba had joined them but was currently with Shikamaru waiting in a line to get drinks.

Ino watched Shikamaru discreetly from her table. Good… he was only talking to Kiba… not that she would get jealous to see any girl talking to _her_ Shika-kun. Pfft! No way! _Her_? Jealous? No, never!

o-O-o-O-o-O-o-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-o-O-o-O-o-O-o

"Dude… this dance SUcKS!" Kiba complained and Shikamaru rolled his eyes. That had been the fifth time he said that. Seriously, people were too troublesome and to deal with them was a drag… and frankly, how long was this line going to take? They had been standing still for 5 whole minutes… damn this line dragged. God dang it! It was just some lousy drinks! Couldn't the line go any faster!? Shikamaru looked around to distract himself…

"I mean … it's just not fair!" Kiba went on with his rant. Not even caring if Shikamaru was listening or not…

'Why is there so many people looking this way?' Shikamaru wondered. Honestly he wondered. He had been getting stares and glances from many people today, especially from girls. Was there something wrong with him? Did he look funny? Too bad he could figure out that he actually looked eye-catching this day and with Kiba standing there with his baggy pants, dress shirt, lose tie and Akamaru sitting on his head with a whole suit… one had to admit it was a breath taking seen and somewhat adorable.

"Why am I such a coward? …" Kiba asked.

"What?" Shikamaru hadn't really paid attention to what Kiba had said but calculating by the miserable look on his face he was obviously having a lousy time for personal reasons.

"... oh, dude just cheer up! Things will work out in the end…" Shikamaru said, really hoping he had said the right thing to his friend.

"Yeah… sure… God could I be any more of a loser? All I had to do was simply ask Sakura to come to the dance with me and that would be that! But in the end I chickened out… god… I AM a loser!" Kiba looked really down.

"I know what you mean…" Shikamaru tried to be sympathetic. Yeah, Shikamaru had asked Ino to the dance but he couldn't deny that he could have also chickened out as well… and had the line even move yet!?

"So, I'm not the only one dude? You don't have a date either? Kiba asked excitedly.

"No. I only said I knew what you meant. I never said I didn't have a date. Didn't you see me come in with Ino?"

"Haha! You and Ino? I never thought I would see the day!" Kiba said somewhat surprised.

"Shut up dude. I've liked Ino for some time now… I just though it was time to let her know… you know?"

"But Ino, out of all people, came with you? I never though thought you could score a date! No offences but you are not so good with the ladies… isn't that right Akamaru?" Kiba asked Akamaru, a little hypocritical in his part but the puppy barked twice.

-

"You know this has been the only real conversation I've ever had with any girl" Sasuke said thoughtfully as he sipped from his drink.

"You don't say …? Well I'm glad" Temari let Sasuke know.

"It's nice… thanks" Sasuke said sheepishly.

"No. Thank you. Because Thanks to you I'm not having a lame time in this dance" Temari said with a grin.

"hn" Sasuke recognized

"And who might that be?" Temari asked rhetorically.

"Huh?" Sasuke turn around to find Temari staring or more like drooling over Shikamaru who was just a few feet away standing in line, most likely, to get some drinks. (Duh!)

"You mean Shikamaru Nara?" Sasuke questioned.

" oh I would love to take him home!" Temari squealed.

Sasuke sighted… just when he had thought he had found someone he could... Urgh misfortune loved to torment him… Sasuke took the mental note… his life sucked! Goodbye potential love life, goodbye future plans…

'I hate life…'

-

Ino looked impatient. How long was Shikamaru going to take with those drinks!? She had just been sitting there admiring how cute Naruto and Hinata looked together…honestly Hinata never needed her help… hopefully everything worked out for the best. Ino looked around trying to distract her self. Shikamaru was still standing in line with Kiba. It looked liked the line had moved somewhat-

'Wait! Who's that bimbo eying _my_ Shikamaru!?' Ino shot straight up from her sit scaring the heck out of poor Hinata who just so happened to be sitting next to her. Ino made her way to Shikamaru.

Shikamaru was taken and she would show that girl just who owned him!

"Shika-kun this line seems to be taking forever! I'll just stand her with you 'cuz I'm feeling a little lonely at the table" Ino pouted as she hugged his arm. She sneakily stuck her tong out at the girl who happened to be Temari…

"You ok there Ino? You couldn't have been _that_ lonely." Kiba said sarcastically. He was somewhat shocked that Ino had in fact come to the party with Shikamaru but he was not about to admit that to anyone.

-

"Did you see that!? That betch stuck her tong out at me! Me! How dare she?!" Temari was insulted.

Sasuke rolled his eyes… girls… they were all the same… including this one, unfortunately.

'But… this one is different somehow… I don't know… but I really enjoy her company…and her whining is not _really_ annoying' Sasuke thought to himself.

"Just leave it… there is no point in getting all worked up over that… for get about him for now, there is plenty other men…" Sasuke tried to calm her down. 'Like me…' he unconsciously thought. He tensed a little. '_Like me_'? What was that about? Whatever! He ignored it. Not wanting to recognize it.

"You know your right…" Temari said as she turned around to face Sasuke again "plus I'll get plenty of chances to get with him when that girl is not around" Temari said proudly; like she had just come up with some ultimate plan that would work flawlessly.

Sasuke sighted … that had no been what he had meant at all!... damn …his life sucked!

* * *

**4get**: Sasuke has fallen for an older chick??? ….will she ever notice him? Will Ino let her "man" be taken away?? (CAT FIGHT!!! lol) and what will Kiba do when he sees Sakura?? Tune in for the next chapter: clueless


	6. Pary 6! clueless

**Part 6: clueless**

It had been another twenty minutes before Shikamaru, Ino and Kiba made it back to their table.

Kiba looked around expectantly…. 'Where is she?' Kiba thought as he scanned the dance floor. "Akamaru help me find her" Kiba commanded his little puppy. Akamaru jumped off his head and began his search…

After some minutes Akamaru suddenly barked twice.

"You found her boy?" Kiba asked as he looked in the direction Akamaru was pointing to and there she was, in all her glory: Sakura had juts came out of the girl's bathroom.

"Wow" Kiba gulped "she looks really sexy to day…" he almost drooled, and had that been a trail of blood running down his nose?

And why wouldn't she look sexy today? Sakura was wearing the dress she had picked out and it was really working her body. She had a nice lazy up do that just broaden the sexy aura she was already radiating… Kiba almost couldn't control himself. He bit down on his lip.

'Get a hold of you self! This is a public place!' Kiba sworn he would have clamed her the old Inuzuka way if it hadn't been for all the people around him… his poor, poor boys, they were in pain… thank god for the table he was sitting under! Kiba banged his head on the table and buried his face in his arms.

'What am I thinking? As if I would ever stand a chance with her…' Kiba thought with a grunt. Akamaru whined as he sensed his master's irritation… all eyes turned to Kiba and they immediately knew something was bothering him… well, Shikamaru knew something was wrong with him anyway.

"What's up Inuzuka? It's not like you to mope around…" Naruto had noticed too.

"Tell us what's bothering you" even when Shikamaru was a real lazy bum he could really be there for his friends.

Kiba gave a weak smile. Might as well let them all know how he was feeling right about now… no point in denying something that people already knew.

-

Sakura had just come out of the girl's bathroom. So far she had seen 7 boys drool, 12 chock on their drinks, and 25 have nose bleeds… her plan had been working. She was a man killer tonight! Now all she had to do was get Kiba's attention!

Sakura looked around and found him but he wasn't even looking her way! Maybe things were not going to work out like she had planed and for all she knew she might get raped tonight…. That was not a good thought. She sighted and joined Neji and Tenten once again…

'What the hell was I thinking? Like he would _ever_ care for me that way!...' thought dejectedly and rested her chin on her hands.

It would have been nice if some people had not been to busy being absorbed with each other to notice their friend's troubles… Seriously someone had to just lock them up for being so damn clueless! Here they were, literally eating each other with their eyes, and if someone asked they would still deny the overflowing chemistry between them!

Sakura stomach turned… she felt sick. It was not that the food had been bad or that the scene in front of her seemed like a sick and twisted joke; no… she was just so damn frustrated with Kiba! Why couldn't he just ask her out already? She knew he liked her. It was a classic! You pick on the girl you like, right? And all Kiba had ever done to her was pick on and play pranks on her for years! If that boy didn't like her than he was having some damn good lustful fantasies about her! And honestly Sakura didn't mind if it was either… she liked him… a lot, as in: 'I have some damn good lustful fantasies about you too' a lot.

'Ok…. maybe I took it too far.' she corrected her though but the point was that she was in love with him and just wished he would make up his mind and finally ask her out.

Sakura shifted the direction of her head so she could stare at Kiba's back from across the room. He looked down for some reason…

If only she knew _she_ was the reason.

**-**

"It's about Sakura, isn't it?" Shikamaru spoke up.

"Hey! I thought I was going to do the talking?!" Kiba accused a little irritated.

"Does it matter? It's written all over you face. If you want help, juts ask. We will help you no matter how troublesome it is. You are a friend." Shikamaru had never sounded more sincere in his life and Ino found more reasons to fall in love with him.

"Thanks dude. And, yeah, I want your help… the thing is, I don't know how I will ever be able to make Sakura mine. I like her so much that it's hard for me to let her know. I don't want to sound like some retard to her and the thought that she might reject me….. I don't know if I would ever be able to take rejection from her… especially from her." Kiba confessed with all honesty.

"Kiba, just leave it all to us! Mission hook-up starts now!" Naruto declared as he pumped his fist into the air.

Kiba didn't know if he should be terrified or grateful for Naruto's help. Honestly, the guy just never had any success in much with out causing some sort of chaos in the process… Kiba chose both… this was a chance to get Sakura and he was not about to let it go.

Naruto got up from his chair. "I'll go do all the talking. You just wait for my queue Shikamaru" Naruto said and he walked straight to Sakura.

-

"Hey Sakura-chan! How are you?" Naruto's loud mouth got Sakura's attention.

"Oh Naruto-kun, it's you… I'm fine" she answered him.

"Having fun yet? Where is you date?" Naruto asked as he looked around. It was all part of the act.

"I ah- I don't have a date" Sakura replied a little ashamed to admit it…

"What!? You're kidding me!" Naruto was relay getting into the role." That means your having no fun at all! That's awful! That's it! I've decided; your dancing this song with me!" and with that Naruto griped Sakura's hand and led her to the dance floor in lightning speed. It took Sakura sometime to realize what was going on. Naruto sure knew how to work fast.

-

From the other side of the dance floor, Shikamaru had been observing Naruto and quickly understood the plan. He quickly griped Kiba's hand and dragged him to the dance floor.

"Wow dude! I don't go that way!" Kiba said trying to yank his had away from Shikamaru's, and what guy in their straight mind wouldn't? Kiba was straight and such contact with others of the same sex just screamed 'messed up!'

"You dumb ass! What makes you think I go that way?! I'm just trying to help you out" Shikamaru tried his best to justify their situation.

"Dude, I don't see how _you_ holding _my_ hand is going to help me in anything…" Kiba was having a major time trying to understand the situation though…

Shikamaru rolled his eyes and kept pulling him further into the crowd. Once they were at the center, he finally let go.

"Just stay here, I'll be back" Shikamaru said.

Kiba was left alone on the dance, very confused…

-

Naruto had been dancing with Sakura for some time now and was afraid that Shikamaru hadn't gotten the plan, until he suddenly noticed him making his way through the crowd.

"Oh! Sakura-chan, I juts remembered I had to get some punch for Hinata-chan and forgot all about it! I have to go. But don't worry you can dance with my buddy Shikamaru for a while. Bye" Naruto said as he passed her to Shikamaru.

"Troublesome…" Shikamaru murmured under his breath. This was the part of the plan where he was going to have some trouble to put it simply: Shikamaru didn't know how to dance …

"Huh? Shikamaru you ok? If you don't want to dance you don't have to… I'll just go to my table again-" Sakura let him know.

"No, it's ok" Shikamaru said as he attempted to dance while discreetly making his way to Kiba.

After a minute or so, Shikamaru spoke up. "Hey, why don't you dance with Kiba? I'm sure he has better moves that I do…"

…And with out Sakura's consent he shoved her into Kiba's chest. She lost her balance; Kiba had been shocked for a second, but sprigged into action. He wrapped his arms around her to help her maintain her self on her feet. Shikamaru gave Kiba a quick grin before turning around and leaving them alone.

-

They had been staring at each other for some seconds both with surprised looks on their faces. Kiba cleared his throat. "Ano… you ok?" Kiba asked Sakura.

Sakura turned her head away. A bright blush planted on her face. The contact was too close and he still had his arms wrapped securely around her waist, which was a good thing because her legs felt like jello at the moment.

"Yeah…" she timidly answered.

"So, uh, where is your date? Kiba asked not sure if he wanted to hear her answer.

"Uh, I don't have one… where is yours?" Sakura wasn't sure why she had asked that but somehow felt like she needed to know.

"Got none…" he let her know with a hint of a blush on his cheeks.

"Oh…" Sakura tried to sound indifferent.

They both held in a breath of joy. The music suddenly changed to a slow but rather upbeat song; they decided to dance. Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck and Kiba rested his hands on her waist.

"So, why don't you have a date tonight?" Kiba decided to break the silence.

"uhm, well I guess the guys were to afraid of me to ask me, you know? with me always pounding one now and then." Sakura tried to laugh it off but it actually hurt to know that guys never really cared to find out what she was really like.

"Well they're losers… they missed out on a chance to get to know the most beautiful girl in this village. Besides I think that you being able to beat some guys shows how strong you are… I don't know why they can't see that." Kiba tried to cheer her up.

Sakura looked straight into his eyes. The blush never leaving her face. Her eyes began to tear up once she noticed how sincere he had been. It was all written in his eyes; honesty, tenderness, cares… love? Sakura wanted to cry. She didn't understand him. All he had to do was say it and she would accept him. All he had to do was dip his had a few inches and she would allow him to kiss her wanting lips. Why didn't he just make his move?

"I forgive you" Sakura suddenly said trying to hide her face from Kiba so he wouldn't notice her tears.

"w-what?" Kiba didn't understand.

"I forgive you. For all the pranks, the tricks, the mockery… for all of it! So please… just say it! Say what you want me! Please… I beg you…"

All too sudden Kiba understood. She was trying to make it easier for him… she had known all along… she had seen through everything… and all too sudden he felt ashamed and regret for ever hesitating in telling her his feelings.

Kiba pulled her close in a hug. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry for ever hesitating" Kiba begged. He felt her tears soak though his shirt and he tightened his hold on her. Sakura looked up ready to hear all of it but Kiba brought this had up to wipe away her tears with his thumb and kissed her instead.

-

"Wow... the plan worked better that I though! Now they are kissing!?" Naruto exclaimed in amazement as he watched the couple they had just help out some minutes ago. Hinata gave a huge blush… some how watching Kiba and Sakura made her wish that Naruto could do that to her as well.

'No fair! Forehead got a kiss before I got mine!' Ino whined in her head. How she wished Shikamaru was her boyfriend now! She unconsciously leaned on his shoulder.

'Lucky bastard… he got his girl. Now I just need to get mine…' Shikamaru eyed Ino out of the corner of his eye. 'And it might not turn out so hard to do…' he gave a grin.

Things between Shikamaru and Ino were not solid and nether were the things between Naruto and Hinata. They were all on simple dates, nothing official. For all they understood, Shikamaru had practically commanded Ino to come with him to the dance. Naruto had just asked Hinata out of appreciation. Even though it was a simple step in their master plan to make them theirs, it was time to start plotting their next move.

-

The kiss had been long and sweet but they had to eventually break it off.

"Sakura … I- I've liked you for a very long time… and I was wondering if you wouldn't mind and be my girlfriend..." Kiba confessed rather sheepishly.

"Kiba…I- I like yo-" Sakura tried to confess but was cut-off by Kiba

"If you accept you won't have to worry any more. I wont treat you badly any more I promise I wont hurt you. I'll treat you with respect, care, love and-" but now it was Sakura's turn to cut him off.

"shh, Kiba, it's ok" Sakura said, placing a finger on his lips. " I wouldn't want you any other way … I like you for you…"

'Sakura...' Kiba was happy "Sakura please say yes…"

"…yes." Sakura said and placed a tender kiss on his lips.

* * *

4get: so Sakura and Kiba have gotten together with the help of their friend and Shikamaru and Naruto begin to plot their next move on their dates… will it all work out?

Find out next week on the next chapter of Konaha is troublesome!!!

Next up : "_por que yo quise!!!_" Lol (because I wanted to!!!)


	7. Part 7! because I wanted to

**Part 7: because I wanted to. **

"Nine-hundred and ninety-eight more to go" Sasuke whispered under his breath.

Sasuke had been watching the entire show; from where Naruto shout out the so called mission to the proclaiming kiss between Kiba and Sakura, and now, Sakura was slow dancing with Kiba, their hands were intertwined, presenting to the world that they where a new formed couple. Honestly, he was happy for her. It was about time she found someone who truly cared for her. It was better this way. He would never see her as anything more than an annoying older sister… yes, older, because in reality Sakura was about a year older than him. Surprising, isn't it?

Sasuke sighted, more out of joy than distress. Finally! His fan-girls where moving on! This was definitely a good thing.

"What's up? You look happy but in some rather creepy way." Temari seemed more or less perturbed.

Come on, a smiling Sasuke? That had to be some disturbing sight… Luckily, Temari lived with Gaara, which meant she had seen far more disturbing things. She swore she still had night mares, but this was Sasuke and he was a completely different person from her brother, a total stranger, of course she would feel a little bit uneasy…

"It's nothing…" Sasuke composed himself, his aloof expression back on his face.

"If you say so…" Temari wasn't all too convinced, but she had no other choice than to believe him.

Sasuke hadn't turned out like anything she had heard…but he sure as hell was interesting…

-

"So did you guys have a nice dance?" Ino asked the couple that was apparently to busy with each other to pay any attention to her. Ino fumed... How dare they? How dare they ignore her!? And there they were, rubbing it on her face that they were together and she still had no one! Ino tightened her fist. She would show them! She would show all of them! Ino Yamanaka was not to be mocked! Ever!

Of course, all of this was just in her head…she just couldn't accept that she was jalousie.

"Come on Shika-kun, we're dancing!" Ino stated cheerfully as she dragged Shikamaru to the dance floor, not even caring that he was putting some resistance.

"Hinata, we should dance too!" Naruto suggested.

"u-un!" she shyly agreed but was happy none the less.

Naruto took hold of Hinata's hand and made their way to the dance floor.

-

Shikamaru was currently standing with his hands resting on Ino's waist as she swayed about.

"Shikamaru! You call this dancing?" Ino roared a bit irritated. Shikamaru sighted and took hold of her hand.

"Come with me." he commanded and dragged Ino out of the crowed and out the doors.

"Shikamaru what are we doing here? The party is inside!" Ino was mad.

"It's hot and crowded in there… and besides it troublesome to dance…" Shikamaru acted like he didn't care.

"Shikamaru, I want to dance! This is _not _fun!" Ino whined and stomped her foot for emphasis.

"Look! If you knew you were not going to enjoy it then why did you come with me!?" Ino winced at the tone of his voice. She had never seen this side of Shikamaru. He was being awfully blunt… and honestly, she didn't know how to react.

"You had all the right to choose! I never forced you!" Shikamaru spat.

…and he really hadn't. He had simply told her. It had all been up to her. She would decide if she would go along with him or not. She could have totally left him hanging at any moment, especially when he had gone to pick her up, and as stubborn as she was, she would have done just that… but she hadn't, and _that_ was the argument.

"I'm sorry…"Ino murmured and began to cry because she didn't know what else to do.

Shikamaru hadn't realized how hurtful he had sounded until he saw her cry. He had lost control of him self and he hadn't even noticed.

"Why… did you come with me Ino?" Shikamaru soften the tone of his voice so she would understand that he didn't mean to hurt her… that he wasn't rally blaming her, he wasn't mad… he just wanted reasons… answers. He had never thought Ino would be with him like this, and the fact that she was, confused him a little: it didn't make much sense to his train of thoughts, so he figured she must have had her reasons for accepting to come to the dance with him… all he wanted to know was why…

"Because I wanted to" Ino said softly. The tears had stopped. "I wanted to come with you because I like you… I didn't mind that you had commanded me to, because I wanted to be with you… Shika-kun… I think I love you…" Ino confessed. She hid her face from his view, afraid to see. Because she had her suspensions but was afraid that she might be wrong…

"Ino?-" Shikamaru seemed worried from her sudden change of attitude.

"…so if you were to command me to be you girlfriend or even kiss you, I wouldn't mind… because I want to, I wouldn't refuse …" Ino began to cry again.

Shikamaru chest ached. Why was she crying? Did she not think that he loved her as well? Did she not notice his feelings? Or did she not understand the reason behind all his actions? Shikamaru couldn't take it any more, she was just too troublesome and dense… he lifted her chin up and placed a tender kiss on her forehead.

"Then… You will be my girlfriend…. because I _command_ you to."

Ino's expression was priceless when she felt Shika's lips on her own. It had been so sudden and swift she had had no time to respond. Her mind had gone blank.

"Come on, it's almost time to take you home…" Shikamaru said and he took hold of her hand. Shikamaru shoved his free one in his pocket.

"Your dad will kill me if I don't take you home on time… troublesome…" Shikamaru sighted as he looked up at the stars…

Ino's eyes widen in realization.

"OMG! You're right! And it will be _far _WORSE than that! _My_ mom will kill _me_too! Shika-kun you must take me home **A.S.A.P.**!!!!

Shikamaru sweat-dropped at Ino's frantic reaction. Honestly, that made him love her even more.

"If that's the case then hop on my back. Like that I will get you home in record time" Shikamaru suggested and Ino gave him a nod in approval.

Before she even realized, she was on his back and Shikamaru was running through alleys and jumping on roof tops. She tightened her grip on his neck and rested her head on his back. It was peaceful. It felt right. She didn't regret a single thing. That must have meant something. Ino was happy; she had a boyfriend now, who strangely turned out to be her best friend from team 10, but she didn't care because it felt right.

-

Shikamaru came to a sudden halt and Ino looked up, she was home. She carefully got off Shikamaru's back and they stood in silence for some seconds not really sure of what to do.

Finally, Ino spoke up. "Thank you for this night Shika-kun!" she said and kissed him. Shikamaru hugged her in return.

He had finally done it. Ino belonged to him, and it had all worked out with out following a single step of his plan. If it had been any other situation he would have frowned, but this was Ino so he didn't care. He could lie to himself this time and pretend everything had gone according to plan… Shikamaru secretly gave a sheepish grin.

"Have a good night Ino; I guess I'll see you tomorrow." With the turn of the heel Shikamaru made his marry way to his home. Leaning against the door frame, Ino watched.

"Ino… you're late!" Inoichi, her father, brought Ino's head back to earth.

"Just by one minute dad! Relax … I'm ok." Her over-protective father didn't seem satisfied.

"Is your lip-gloss smeared?" Inoichi had suddenly inched her face toward his with his hands. He examined her lips with determination. Ino twitched at bizarre action.

"You have been kissing someone, haven't you?!" Inoichi more or less interrogated.

Ino immediately freaked! She had a very good reason to too. Not only was her father very protective of her but he was also too compulsive and over reacted over every little situation. This was not good.

"Um I … uh ... I... no, what are you talking about dad?" she didn't even know what to make up and just blurted out anything that could calm her dad down. He let go of her face; her cheeks chubby and pink. She massaged them a little.

"Don't lie to me young lady! Now tell me, who was that guy who just dropped you off!? Just let me get my hands on him and he will regret ever spoiling you innocent lips. How dare he?! You are just a child and he is taking advantage of you!" Ino massaged her temple. This was exactly what she had been afraid of…

"Dad calm down. Every thing is ok and I'm not a little girl any more…" she tried to reason with him

"But you are my princess…" her dad pouted, making it difficult for her to resist in admitting it. "Yes daddy, I am you princess, but this princess is getting older and is not as naïve as before…"

"But still, I wont forgive that bastard for-"

"Daddy will you relax?" Ino interrupted her dad. "He's someone you can trust… he's the son of one of your best friends…" Ino tried to hint not really ready to tell him who her love was just yet.

"Was it Chouji?" her dad took a wild guess; A real wild guess.

"No dad! How could you say that!? Chouji is like my brother. You know that! How could I ever kiss my brother?"

"Ah-ha! So you admit it! You were kissing someone!" Inoichi pointed a menacing finger his daughter. Ino sweat-dropped, rolled her eyes and sighted. Her dad could be such a kid sometimes…

"What ever" she murmured "the point is, that it's not Chouji …ok?"

Inoichi wondered for a bit. Seriously, who could it be? He only had two-

"Good night daddy. I'm going to bed." Ino gave him a sweet kiss on the cheek and left him thinking.

With His hand rubbing at his chin, he tried to go back in to though .Ah, yes, where was he?... oh- that's right, he only had two best friend in the world and each of them had a son of their own , Chouji was one of them and Shikamaru was the other. If Chouji wasn't the boy… then that mean that shi- Inoichi's jaw dropped and his eyes grew wide as the realization sank in.

'No. effing. Way!'

Inoichi almost fainted but quickly fixed his composure. He was definitely going to have a talk with that boy's parents and most definitely have his privet talk with him. You know, the talk where the parent of the girl threatens the boy that if he has premarital-sex with the daughter his genitals will suffer greatly. Inoichi would come up with a better threat though.

Somewhere in the distance Shikamaru had been walking with out a worry in the word when he suddenly got a strange ache in his chest. He wondered what it could be …

'Could this be what they call a premonition…?' Shikamaru discarded that thought. "who believes in that superstition crap anyway?" he asked himself… if only he knew…

Inoichi looked like he was about to cry… his little girl… his only daughter was growing up. She was dating a guy… she was dating Shikamaru, to be exact, she was kissing the guy and the next think he could know she would be marrying the guy and then she would be doing _that_with Shi-. He didn't even want to finish that thought.

Inoichi tightened his fist. She was growing up too fast in his opinion. He was not going to accept this! There was no way he was ever going to give up his princess!

No, he wasn't disapproving of the boy, this was Shikamaru… he knew him… sure he was lazy but when he had to face responsibly he would face it head on. Shikamaru was a good boy.

Inoichi felt dizzy with all the thinking he had done, he needed some sleep so he could sort everything out the sooner possible. Really, he was just a worry wart, but the news of his daughter being with Shikamaru hit him by surprise, he never saw it coming.

-:O)))o0o(((O:-

Back at the dance… the place was empty. The party was over and every one had left the place.

It was said that Hinata had fainted once during the party because Naruto had been dancing with her rather suggestively during a slow song wile Kiba and Sakura had disappeared somewhere only to be found later (by Akamaru) totally eating each other in a corner. Seriously, the scene had just been a line away from being rated **R.**

Apparently, Neji had thought of making a move on Tenten, but was unfortunately interrupted by Lee. It would be a long time before Neji tried anything again…( damn that Lee!). Later, Lee had disappeared only to be found slightly beaten and mumbling something about not knowing anything about no secret oath…

Sasuke had tried several attempts in getting Temari's attention only so she would ask him to help her in finding Shikamaru. _That _resulting in Sasuke getting slightly drunk on fruit punch (?). How that happened, nobody knew, but they swore that it had something to do with the Hokage's missing sake bottle, that was found empty underneath one of the party tables.

…And well, the forgotten Kakashi had been there to witness it all, currently informing everything to his curious girlfriend who would latter gossip and tell every thing to her master Tsunaide. He sometimes wished Shizune would stop that… thanks to her the Hokage even knew how good he was in bed and how many times he had bed his girlfriend… still he loved his Shizune.

-

4get: a fainted Hinata, a heated couple, and a drunken Sasuke… What can we expect from that??

When morning comes, someone will be embarrassed, a couple will be shocked, and Sasuke will have a headache that he is not to sure it's related to his hangover…

review! :D


	8. notice

ok so if you are checking this you will be surprised to find this notice.. sorry

i have decided to quit fan fiction. but i have trusted my friend IamRuruChan with all my stories as well as their continuation. she is a great writer in my opinion, so i do hope you visit her page to review my old stories as well as hers. she is doing me a grate favor by adopting my stories because i did not wish for them to go to waste

i will also like to add my gratitude to all those readers that supported me through out the years. thank you from the bottom of my heart.

ps: if you do not find one of your favorite stories in her page wait a little till she begins loading them up. if there is any problems or questions she says to PM her because she will definitely try to get it done.

link: http : / / www . fanfiction . net / u/ 1700727 / i _ am _ ruru _ chan


End file.
